IRIS Season 1 Episode 6
Plot Summary Kim Hyun-jun takes off and Jin Sa-woo shoots him out of the sky. The plane crashes into a river. Sa-woo goes to check the damage. Six months later, President Jo Myeong-Ho makes his decision to make the existence of the NSS public and promote Baek San as the new head of the organization. Yang Mi-jung is out clubbing when she ends up getting hit on by a couple of men. When she tries to get away she is immediately rescued by Vick. Vick says nothing afterward and just leaves. Mi-jung follows him but loses him outside. Choi Seung-hee refuses to accept that Hyun-jun is dead. While she has taken a leave of absence from the NSS she has Yang Jung In look into finding any evidence that he is still alive. In North Korea, Kim Seon Hwa has been thrown into a labor camp as punishment for her failure to guard Yoon Sung-chul in Hungary. Park Cheol-young is called into the office of Young Ki-eun, who informs him that he is reinstating Cheol-young in order to help assist him with the nuclear responsibilities that he has inherited after Sung-chul's death. Meanwhile, in Budapest, Hyun-jun wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed inside a secret facility. He is handed a phone with someone on the other line claiming to be the person who rescued him from death. The person tells Hyun-jun that what happened to him was no accident. Growing impatient, Hyun-jun escapes his captives and flees Hungary. The North receives word that Hyun-jun was spotted crossing the Hungary boarder and that he is now hiding in Japan. Cheol-young sees this opportunity as an excuse to get Seon Hwa out of labor camp and assign her with the assassination mission. Seon Hwa heads into the snowy mountains of Japan. She spots Hyun-jun in the woods and hunts him. But Hyun-jun sets up an ambush and captures her. He takes her to a safe house. In the morning, he leaves her a note warning her to stay away or he won't be so merciful next time. Hyun-jun seeks refuge at the house of Yuki. He receives contact from his mysterious savior in Hungary again. The man tries to offer him an alliance, but Hyun-jun refuses. Seon Hwa tries to kill Hyun-jun again, but again fails. Hyun-jun ties her up and puts her in a storage room. He tries to feed her but she resists. Seon Hwa tells him that if he doesn't kill him than the North will kill her and her family. Still believing that Seung-hee is dead, Hyun-jun gives her permission to kill him, but only after he gets his revenge. When Seon Hwa wakes up again she finds that she is in a bed with food next to her. She gives in to her hunger and breaks down. After eating, she offers to help out around the house. Eventually she comes across a room where Hyun-jun is storing information on Baek San. Seon Hwa finds a photo of Hyun-jun with Seung-hee and assumes that this is his revenge mission. Seon Hwa leaves Hyun-jun a note and heads back to Korea. She is immediately captured and brought to the NSS. Jung In informs Seung-hee about this and Seung-hee returns to the NSS to see her. Baek San gives her permission. Seon Hwa recognizes Seung-hee, from the photo, as soon as she enters the integration room. Seung-hee cuts off the audio so that she and Seon Hwa can talk in private. She asks how Seon Hwa acquired the photo and asks her if Hyun-jun is still alive. Seon Hwa refuses to answer. The NSS tries to break in to the interrogation room. Seung-hee begins to take her leave and offers a hand shake as a farewell. Seon Hwa shakes it, but what no one else knows is that Seung-hee secretly passed a special pill to her through the shake. After the incident, Sa-woo pulls Jung In aside and warns her not to secretly pass information to Seung-hee anymore. As Seung-hee goes home to pack a suitcase, Seon Hwa takes the pill and begins to have a seizure. Not wanting to lose her, the NSS calls for an ambulance. Once in the ambulance, Seon Hwa breaks free. After taking down her security, Seon Hwa hijacks the ambulance and plans to head back to Japan. However, back in Japan, Hyun-jun has been seized by Japan's National Intelligence Office. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * ???? as Manager Hwang * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho Guest Starring * Choi Jong-hwan as Young Ki-eun (First Appearance) * Moon Hee-kyung as Seung-hee's Aunt (First Appearance) * Karen Miyama as Yuki * Kim Kap-su as Yoo Jung Hoon (Voice Only)